Telepathy
For a gallery of Telepathy users, see here. Power to mentally receive and transmit information. Users of this power are often called Telepaths. Also Called * Legilimency * Mind Reading Capabilities The ability falls into two categories, Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Applications Telepathic Defense *'Illusion Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. Telepathic Offense *'Audible Inundation:' The ability to create voices and sounds in the minds of others. *'Binding:' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *'Darkside View: ' The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. *'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *'Lightside View': The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. *'Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. *'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage; can cause the victim's head and brain to physically explode from overloading their brain. *'Psychic Constructs:' The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *'Psychic Inhibitors:' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit another's capabilities. *'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. Telepathic Supplementary *'Electroreception:' The ability to sense the presence of others. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand new languages. *'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. *'Sensory Scrying:' The ability to perceive through the sense of other beings. *'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. Associations Telepathy might develop into other Mental Powers, such as: *Clairvoyance *Dream Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Omnipathy (advanced version of this power) Limitations *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, etc.). *May be limited to a certain range to work. *May be limited to one target at a time. *May be unable to "turn off" their power and have to constantly hear thoughts. **Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *Psychic Shield users of a higher level are immune to this ability. *Sometimes, it's better to not know what others are thinking. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities